


Sample Needed From Subject 3

by plushbun



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bestiality, Depressing, Laboratories, Life or Death Situation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Restraints, Scene Gone Wrong, Science, Sex with Sentient Animals, horace fucks a bunny ASMR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushbun/pseuds/plushbun
Summary: When Dimitri gives Horace and Cuthbert a task they can't deny, things go horribly wrong when Horace alone is faced with the mission of getting a particularly intimate sample from Subject 3.
Relationships: Horace/Subject 3
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Sample Needed From Subject 3

**Author's Note:**

> CW/Content warnings:  
> explicit feral/furry relationship with a human  
> animal abuse mention  
> shock therapy mention  
> medical emphasis for the entire fic
> 
> \---
> 
> I've had this up my sleeve for AWHILE now admittedly enough. This started off at first as a joke in my head, hence the tag, "Horace fucks a bunny ASMR", but I thought it would be monumental to run with it. So I did. A bit too hard I think, but I think that adds to it. 
> 
> Been keeping quiet about liking Horace a lot too, so why not drop this bombshell of a fic to show that affection as well. He's cute as fuck, I love him. There's zero content of him either, so take this. 
> 
> Hopefully ya'll enjoy this fic, I poured a lot of my heart into it so I could make it something else than a stupid joke in my head and into something really cool. In the end, I'm proud of how I developed this, and can say I ship them wholeheartedly.
> 
> \---

A steady drip from the ceiling hit the floor, as small amounts of water accumulated in a corner of the room. The rhythm of the drips were mesmerizing, and almost felt as if a song as the water cascaded into a bright, small puddle. 

Horace was used to this noise, as he never actually bothered to ask Dmitiri to fix it due to actually liking how enthralling the quiet cadence was. It helped him work and stay productive somehow, as it kept his head in a state of concentration he needed when it came to long, neverending work nights. Dimitri made him work for hours on end sometimes, and as much as it pained him, he had to remember this was his only ticket back to the present. Eventually all his hard work would amount to his safety and him returning to a normal lifestyle again, something he desired so much that he’d do anything to get back to it, even if it meant working so hard on some nights he wouldn’t be able to sleep afterward, or even think straight. Even so, he welcomed these harmful habits, because he had to make use of all the time he could even if it hurt him in the end. 

Time. Everything focused around it. Days started to blend together the more he worked, and after a while he stopped bothering to check what date it even was. It was just another day after all in this disturbing, arduous future. The more he worked and used every extent of the time he had, the faster he’d be back home and not having to drench his pants everyday just to almost pass out at his desk each night working. 

Horace sat at his desk listening to the steady drip that comforted his brain as he worked out equations, until there was a loud knock on his heavy door. He kept working until the knock got gradually louder, as he was so absorbed into his work he didn’t bother to get up and lose any time. 

The knocks got more violent as Horace got deeper into his work, and eventually a loud sigh could be heard outside his door. The door opened up slowly as Cuthbert entered his room, nervously peeking in to see if his friend was still alive since he didn’t answer to his knocks. 

“Horace, I told you… y-you can’t just be ignoring stuff like that. You give me a heart attack every time you don’t answer...” Cuthbert said timidly. He finally walked in all the way into Horace’s room, quietly standing behind Horace and his desk talking to him. The poor man often looked to Horace as his only friend during this whole ordeal, and couldn’t think of the thought of ever losing him.

After a while of silence and the sound of a loud writing pen that Horace was using to frantically jot down numbers, he set his pen down on his desk, slowly looked down, and covered up his face with the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath in and calmed himself for what Cuthbert had for him, knowing that it wasn’t good and preparing for the worst as always. 

He lifted his clammy hands from his face and finally swiveled in his chair to face Cuthbert, looking him right in his anxious eyes. Cuthbert gulped and looked to the floor, picking at skin on his hands until he finally looked up to match eyes with Horace. 

“What does the man have for us today." Horace said tiredly, with an expression of exhaustion and slight fear in his face. He placed his hands on his knees, gripping hard at his pants and wincing at the subtle sogginess he felt still, even hours later from coming from the tunnel. He could never escape the feeling of his pants clinging to his legs for mercy and making his skin cold and damp. 

Cuthbert pulled out a small clipboard that was peeking out of his pocket, and took a deep breath in as he looked at it, fiddling with it in his hands as if it was about to fall out of them due to him beginning to nervously shake. 

Noticing this, Horace unexpectedly got out of his chair, quickly rising and grabbing his friend's arm to stop his hands from madly shaking. Cuthbert looked at him as if he was about to cry for a second, but quickly regained his composure as he closed his eyes and took another big breath in. 

“T-t-thank you…” Cuthbert said, the words coming out of his mouth as if he were a stuttering printer, with the paper getting stuck numerous times upon printing out.

Horace looked at him sadly, faking a smile for his friend to make him feel better.

“Cuth, we’ll live okay. I know we will. We just gotta deal with this bullshit first. We can do this.” Horace said, looking at his Cuthbert and hoping his words would soothe him a bit, even if it wasn’t much. 

Admittedly, he was terrified too for whatever was next that Dimitri made them do, but he knew he had to comply in order to get back home. If he didn’t, he’d just die sooner.

Cuthbert finally regained his composure and looked at his clipboard once more, blinking and starting at it to make sure he was reading it correctly. 

“Seems like another day with Subject 3..” Cuthbert remarked, frowning as he read what else the clipboard had written on it. 

Each day, Dimitri would leave something for the scientists to do in the form of this clipboard, usually assigning a task to one of them or multiple for them to get done. They were usually urgent tasks, or things crucial to whatever he was doing. If it wasn't done by the end of the day, there would be serious consequences. 

“Dear God.” Horace said as he looked away from Cuthbert and put his palms on his face again, closing his eyes tight behind his hands. 

He hated having to work with Subject 3. He didn’t want to hurt the poor rabbit, but Dimitri wanted endless tests on it, saying it was important to his cause. He couldn’t fathom why this animal was, but on some occasions he’d be called in with another scientist to torture the poor thing, from supposed “shock therapy” to awaken parts of the animal’s mind, to other harmful tests he’s gotten accustomed to blocking out of his mind due to how much they traumatized him to reminisce on. 

In the end, he wanted the rabbit free. He wanted to set it free into the wild and let it live the life it deserved, bouncing around outside instead of suffering inside of a stuffy lab riddled with dangerous substances and disturbing equipment they had to use on it. This wasn’t a normal life for a rabbit to live, and he was forced against his will to rob it from its guaranteed peace. He just wanted the thing to be happy.

“I’m sorry,” Cuthbert said as he looked over to his friend. “I’m sorry I had to tell you this, I don’t want to but you know they always give the clipboard to me first…”

Horace bent down and buried his face more in his palms, as it took everything inside him to keep himself under control. Eventually he quickly rose again, admitting defeat and calmly taking the clipboard from his friends hands to read for himself what they wanted them to do for the day.

\---

URGENT 11/27/08  
RESEARCH LAB 1D

REQUIRED: H & C

FOR DUPLICATION OF FOREIGN CELLS.  
SAMPLE NEEDED FROM SUBJECT 3.

SPERMATOZOA - 3.0 ML

In order to get a sample of these cells, a vial of hormones is set up in the lab for use. Only one vial will be supplied.  
DIRECTIONS ARE AS FOLLOWS…

\---

A long list of directions were given on how to go about extracting these certain cells, and Horace glossed over them as he slowly blinked and realized what he and Cuthbert had to do to the innocent rabbit.  
What made this particular job difficult was how sentient and human-like the rabbit had become during their experiments. Over time, Subject 3 learned how to talk and express emotion just like a human, and having to extract something as intimate as sperm cells from such an organism would be a nearly impossible task without force.

“Fuck.” He sharply said aloud, handing the clipboard back to Cuthbert as he balled up his fists for a moment, only to release them as he sighed heavily. 

Cuthbert wearily looked at the clipboard once more, concerned on how the two would go about doing something as personal as this. Before he had time to react to Horace’s demeanor, he bolted out of his room, holding open the heavy door for Cuthbert to step through as he looked back at him.

“Come on. Let’s just get this over with.” Horace looked Cuthbert in the eyes once again, nodding his head at him.

Cuthbert hastily nodded back, understanding how Horace wanted to get it done quickly so he could get back to what he was doing and not have to think about what he had done. He ran to where Horace was and swiftly walked with him to the laboratory that was assigned to them for the day for this particular job, struggling to keep up with Horace’s pace as he was almost running to the lab to carry out what they needed to do. 

Eventually they reached the laboratory, and with a long PIN number that Horace had agitatedly punched into the pinpad attached to the side of the door, the two gained access to the inside. 

The laboratory was cleared, with the only objects in the middle of the room being a white medical bed, and a metal table laced with tools. The rest was carefully moved to the edges of the room, where tomorrow it would be set up in a different configuration. The room smelled of mildew, the smell hitting their noses like a truck as they entered. The floor was remarkably sticky as well, another awful substance taking control of the scientists already damp and ruined pants and shoes. Cuthbert looked down upon entering the room, lifting up one of his legs to look at one of his shoes and see what had caused them to stick to the ground. 

Instead of being put off by the smells and disturbing stickiness of the room, Horace walked directly forward as he set foot in the room, towards the bed that contained the rabbit. Distracted by his shoes, Cuthbert didn’t notice Horace leaving him behind, as when he looked up he was surprised to see him next to the rabbit, looking him over.

Horace silently looked down at Subject 3, his face as stiff as stone as he observed what they had done to prep the rabbit beforehand. 

Subject 3 was restrained, with rusty cuffs locking his paws to the bed and placing him in a position where his bottom half was exposed, with legs spread wide and limp. They had sedated him beforehand, and while Horace was looking him over, he thought that he looked more like a dead corpse than a merely tranquilized animal. The rabbit’s ears were not perky anymore, as they laid spread out against the bed as if they were rough, loose pieces of fabric. His fur only moved around to the cold wind that hit the scientists inside the room, as a small vent was located directly in the ceiling above the animal, causing a bit of dubious air to flow in. Despite how his fur danced, there was seemingly no life inside of him, as he laid quietly inside of the musty lab, unknowing of what they were going to do to him in his forced slumber. 

Cuthbert stayed near the entrance of the room, watching Horace quietly observe Subject 3. Eventually Horace looked back at him, motioning him to come over where he was and hand him the clipboard for instructions. Cuthbert sluggishly made his way towards Horace, and whipped out the clipboard once again for Horace to take. Without moving his eyes from the creature, Horace took the clipboard and glanced down at the paper it held, reading over what he had to do. He then looked over to the metal table with tools on top of it.

This table shined brightly, and was almost the main attraction of the room with how much its silver metal surface gleamed. Placed on top was a red vial, a cup with a cap, a bag for the cup, a taser, some gloves, and various other medical tools. Horace took the red vial and read its label, noting how it was a breeding agent. 

All he had to do was put it up to the rabbits nose to allow him to breathe it in, let it do the work, and collect the sample in the cup. That’s it. That’s all he had to do. At first he thought he had to do this while the rabbit was still awake. Thank goodness that wasn’t the case.

However, even so, he was violating it in its sleep. He couldn’t shake that feeling off.

He took a deep breath in once more and cautiously put on the gloves that were on the table as Cuthbert watched. 

“At least he’s asleep.” Cuthbert noted, as Horace squirmed at the fact for a moment before going back to his emotionless state. He popped the top off of the vial carefully, and proceeded to let the rabbit smell it as he brought the hand with the vial to Subject 3’s face.

...However, suddenly, the rabbit flinched in its sleep, kicking one of its powerful feet onto Horace’s arm and causing the vial to fly out of his hand. The vial flew across the room, busting open upon the humid floor with its contents draining out rapidly.

Their only vial, gone. 

Cuthbert screeched as it happened, backing up to see the damage the incident had caused. He held his hands to his mouth, in awe of what had happened and Horace’s reaction.

Horace had grown still moments after the event, taking off his gloves and looking to the ceiling with glossed over eyes as he realized that was his only opportunity to do the deed as tastefully as he could in the current situation. 

“You’re kidding me…” Horace muttered out. Now how in the hell was he going to do this?  
If he didn’t do it, he’d be in trouble. He wouldn’t make it back to the present. He could be killed. Tortured, even. How could he let this happen to the ONLY vial they had? He should have been more careful.

These thoughts swirled inside his head until Cuthbert managed to break this stream.

“Horace… w-what are we going to do? That was the only vial!! We can’t even use a towel to soak it up off the floor and use it, it wears off fast when exposed to the air!!” Cuthbert kept rambling about the current situation, repeatedly saying facts Horace knew far too well at that point. Eventually he became frustrated with him constantly stating the obvious. 

“Cuthbert, I GET it. Stop. Please stop. I know. I KNOW.” Horace yelled, suddenly loosening up and staring down Cuthbert as he asserted dominance over the situation at hand. 

Cuthbert locked up, with words suddenly coming to a screeching halt in his mouth. 

“I’ll fix this myself.” Horace told him, with Cuthbert quietly meeting eyes with his friend once again, seeing the pain in Horace’s face.

“A-are you sure, Horace..? H-how will you…” Cuthbert sputtered out.

“I’ll do it somehow.” Horace replied. “I have an idea that’ll hopefully let me do this the same way we did before. Do you think you could leave the room? I don’t want you to see what happens if it gets bad.”

Cuthbert shivered. “Are you sure..? What if-”

He was quickly interrupted by Horace.

“I’m sure. I just don’t want you to see anything more that causes you pain. I’ve seen it enough, and you’ve seen it enough what we do to this poor thing against our will. Please just let me spare you this time.” Horace said this as he stared down Cuthbert harder, with a look of desperation on his face. He wasn’t sure entirely what he was about to do, but he had to get this done today. Either way, it wasn’t going to be pretty any route he took.

Cuthbert stared at Horace for a long while until he silently nodded, and quietly slithered away through the lab entrance, leaving Horace behind with the rabbit.

Cuthbert would have no idea what occurs inside the room from then onwards, as the room had no windows along with the fact he didn’t know the password to this specific lab. All he could do was wait until his friend came out, and hope that he came out in one piece.

Horace watched Cuthbert leave, and as soon as he completely left the room, he faced the rabbit once more.

Once more, the thought echoed in his head.

How in the hell was I going to do this.

It repeated endlessly, a frightening melody that filled his ears and made him want to only hear the sound of water dripping again in his room. 

Out of everything Dimitri had to give him, he gave him this. In reality, he gave this task to the both of them, but he had cut off the only piece of help he could get in the process. He was now thinking it was a crucial mistake getting rid of Cuthbert. 

But before he could think about it more, Subject 3 started to squirm.

Horace gasped and stood back a bit, ignoring the fact he could have stayed where he was due to the rabbit being restrained. He couldn’t believe it was getting worse. 

Subject 3 had woken up.

“What in the HELL are ya doin’ to me THIS time!” Subject 3 hollered, tugging and violently trying to break free of his restraints. 

“I’m sorry!!” Horace yelled in response, covering his face yet again with his palms. He was terrified he was awake as now he had to explain what he had to do to him, whether he liked it or not.

“Sorry fer WHAT? You haven’t even told me what you were sorry for in the first place!” Subject 3 was now looking at Horace, staring so hard Horace could feel it through the palms that obscured his face so nicely. He eventually removed his palms to reveal his flushed, frightened red face, with sweat dripping down his forehead.

“Out with it!!” The rabbit commanded, and Horace soon learned he couldn’t hold this back from him any longer.

Horace handed him the clipboard instead of explaining, hoping he could at least read what was on it and not have to tell him what he had to do. 

“You think I CAN READ?! You dipshit! Wouldn't you know I can’t already since you’re so smart and mighty?!” The rabbit screeched. Subject 3 flung the clipboard back at him, hitting him in his chest as he shakily caught it. 

Admittedly, Horace knew this, but chose to ignore it in hopes he could magically read in an important moment such as this. Maybe in past experiments with Subject 3 he wasn’t involved in, he could have picked it up somehow. He just wanted to avoid at all costs having to explain that he needed this creature's semen for god knows what reason. 

“So?! The fucks it say, Mr. Scientist?” Subject 3 yelped at him. 

Horace blinked rapidly as he tried to come up with a good way to phrase it without it sounding awkward. Thing is, regardless, it was going to be awkward. He didn’t know why he kept hoping things were going to be what he wanted when they clearly weren’t going to be. 

“S-Subject 3…” Horace muttered out. “It says here we need your um, sperm… for duplication purposes.” His hands shook as he held the clipboard to read from.

“My WHAT? FER WHAT NOW? Yer fuckin’ insane! You scientists just keep doing crazier experiments don’t ya!? Now you’re getting your sick kicks by touching me! Are you all this lonely!?” Subject 3 kept struggling against the restraints, pulling harder to get his paws free. 

Horace wanted to comment on how he managed to find a girlfriend in Chinatown despite the madness, but decided it wasn’t the time due to how already angry Subject 3 was. He didn’t have time to talk any longer as well, as he wasted enough time breaking the vial and getting Cuthbert out of the room. 

“Look, we don’t have time for this… I’m going to need to get this sample one way or the other.” Horace meekly looked at the frustrated rabbit, his brain trying hard to find out a way to get this sample somehow that wouldn’t hurt him any further. 

“Well shit, no time, eh? If it gets me out of here faster, fine. I’ll comply, Mr. Scientist!” Subject 3 suddenly stopped fighting his restraints and eerily grew calm. 

Too calm.

Horace noted this quickly. 

“You stopped moving there pretty quick,” Horace accidentally said aloud. 

“Well, if it gets us both out of this situation faster, so be it! Besides, to be honest with ya, this isn’t that bad thinking about it a bit more,” Subject 3 said. “Through my horrible time here, I was secretly hoping I’d have one of these moments.” The rabbit gave a cheeky grin. 

What the hell did he mean by this?

Horace gulped. “What do you mean..?” He asked.

“Oi, Mr. Scientist, you have me set up for it right now!” He looked down at his legs spread wide, held open by restraints. 

You can’t be saying, you want me to, you want me to…

“Go on, Mr. Scientist. You haven’t seen anyone in a LONG time, haven’t ya? Don’t you want to have fun with a RABBIT?” Subject 3 laughed loudly as he wiggled his little bunny feet. He was well aware of the taboo here and was embracing it. 

“You can’t be implying that I… I… have sex with you!!” Horace blurted out, terrified at the fact the rabbit was actively encouraging this. Earlier Subject 3 was furious, and now he’s suddenly enjoying this? It made no sense... He couldn’t have been wanting THIS to happen… right?

“There has to be another way..!” Horace yelled again. “I… I can’t-”

“Look, HORACE... “ Subject 3 said, as Horace suddenly grew still once again due to the fact the rabbit knew his name somehow. Their names were never printed on the clipboard, just their first initial. Along with this, they never used their names explicitly in the lab when Subject 3 was conscious, as privacy reasons made them stick to referring to each other vaguely or not at all while he was awake. 

“I could hear everything even while I was knocked out. A fever dream, ya know. Felt like I was alive and wasn’t at the same time. It was somethin’. I finally learned your name from that. Been wanting to for a good bit. You’re a fine man. I began to wake up earlier but realized you were gonna put that potion up my nose to make me cum, so I kicked it outta’ your hands so I could get somethin’ nicer than bein’ milked while I was out. You better let me have this!” Subject 3 eyeballed him from head to toe as he was speaking, slowly grinning once more.

Horace couldn’t believe what was happening. At all. Didn’t he do harmful experiments on this rabbit in the past? Things didn’t add up in his head, and it felt all too familiar to him working on equations until he passed out at his desk as usual, the peaceful melody of dripping water lulling him to sleep. 

He wished he had that magical melody right now to make everything right again.

“How come you… l-like me even after the horrible shit I did to you!?” Horace screeched, his brain twisting and turning trying once more to understand this bizarre situation he was in.

Subject 3 laughed. 

“Wasn’t that yer friend doin’ most of the dirty work?! Besides, don’t act like I didn’t see you. I saw how pained you looked having to strap me into that pitiful machine that one time. Your buddy turned it on and you looked like your soul was gonna escape your body while watchin’ me bein’ fried!!” The rabbit cackled once more.

Horace, at this point, has wasted too much time. Throughout this entire ordeal, he’s only gotten more tired and more confused, something he should have only experienced while working at his desk. Now he’s stuck here with a rabbit that apparently wants to have sex with him.

Brilliant. Fucking brilliant. 

How am I going to get this sample?

This.

I’m going to do this. 

Yep. 

No turning back now.

It’ll be quick. I don’t have to tell Cuthbert, I don’t have to tell my girlfriend, I don’t have to tell Dimitri. I don’t have to tell anyone. I’m not obligated to. There’s no cameras in this room, so no one would know even beyond my own words. I’m just going to take this sample and get back to work with the time I have left. I’ve wasted too much time already. If he wants it, so be it.

At least he’ll be happy.

...That’s what I wanted for him, anyway.

“I see.” Said Horace as he made his way in front of the medical bed Subject 3 was restrained to.  
He began to unbuckle his pants with a static, bored expression. 

“Aw come on, GET INTO it… Don’t act like this ain’t excitin’!!” The rabbit wiggled his feet more, excited that his favorite scientist, the one who actually cared about his wellbeing, was about to fuck him. One of his biggest fantasies was coming true. 

Horace sighed and faked a smile as he slowly pulled out his cock, something he hasn’t done in ages as the thought of masturbating didn’t cross his mind much. Just equations. The idea of having sex with his newfound girlfriend wasn’t something he was interested in much either.  
Sex just wasn’t something he sought for pleasure. He liked working on his projects more, even if his act of working had turned on him lately in his current situation. 

The rabbit suddenly quieted down as he did this, in awe of his size. 

“Aye… that’s wonderful....” Subject 3 squeaked out. He attempted to spread his legs even further than the restraints allowed him to, growing hornier as Horace prepared himself for him.

Horace looked over the rabbit once more, mentally preparing himself for the atrocity he was about to commit. It’ll be over soon, he reminded himself. 

...But suddenly, he found the rabbit to be quite… loveable to say the least.

His soft, fuzzy fur. The way his tail wiggled around in excitement, his soft, tight hole. His cock throbbing and hard due to his presence. His ears finally had life again as they stood straight up and danced in the wind the vent had sent down from above. Oh, his ears. His wonderful ears. The shape, the form. How delicate they looked. 

Something inside Horace violently emerged in this moment as he suddenly grabbed ahold of Subject 3’s ears, holding tight as he dug his cock straight into the rabbit with no remorse. 

The bunny yelped out, squealing in pleasure as Horace pushed his way inside of him, with Horace smiling a devilish grin as he realized how warm, wonderful, and tight it felt. 

For once… he enjoyed sex. 

He rocked inside and out of Subject 3 as he grabbed his ears, with 3 pleading to Horace to grab them harder. Following his orders, Horace tugged harder on 3’s ears, with the bunny moaning louder upon doing so. 3’s walls grew tighter as they seemingly latched onto Horace’s cock, caressing and kissing his member as the rabbit experienced the most joy he had ever felt inside a laboratory in his life.

This wasn’t torture anymore.

This was bliss.

Horace let out soft moans as he kept a rough rhythm while penetrating Subject 3, with 3 remarking on his noises through his own stuttery, wet vocalizations. 

“I didn’t k-know… you sounded so cute while fucking..!” 3 remarked, barely getting his words out as Horace had gone deeper into him upon hearing the compliment, making his belly bulge out due to his size. 

Despite how aggressive he was with him, Horace still maintained a delightful, contrasting soft demeanor to his actions, as his moans got more delicate and high pitched the more savage he became with him. He didn’t care if anyone could hear them. At this point, he just didn’t care at all.

He was having fun.

And Subject 3 was happy.

That’s what mattered the most. 

Eventually Subject 3 was set to burst along with Horace, with the rabbit calling out to him telling him he was ready for the sample. Horace, having changed to having a tight grip on the rabbits legs, let go of one of the legs to fetch the cup on the table next to them. Eventually he pumped harder into the bunny, causing Subject 3 to erupt with cum as he filled the cup to the brim, along with Horace filling the rabbit with the seed he’s been holding for months on end now due to the lack of a drive to masturbate.

…

“That’s more than 3.0 ml,” Horace chuckled, looking at how much semen he had gathered from Subject 3. “They’ll be happy with that.”

“And it’s all thanks to you, Horace…” The rabbit was panting, calming down after experiencing his deepest, darkest fantasies come true. He was happy for once after that “experiment” and loved how much cum he had pumped into his tiny hole. 

Horace sealed the sample in the bag that was next to the taser on the medical table, frowning at the taser's existence when Subject 3 caught him eyeballing it.

“Ya see that? They wanted you to shock me if I suddenly woke up. Imagine if you were heartless enough to do that. I know you aren’t. Bless your heart.” The bunny gave him a smile. 

Horace smiled back. 

He really did care for him.

...Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to bask in this merry moment, he remembered what was more important. 

“I’m sorry for this, but I have to go now that I’ve got the sample. They’d get suspicious if I stayed in here any longer.” Horace said, with a disappointed look on his face. 

“I know ya got yer friend waitin’ on ya too,” Subject 3 said back. “Don’t think I didn’t hear that too.”

He was right. He left Cuthbert hanging. It was best to leave now before he worried him any more. 

He got up and slowly walked up to the door of the lab, and turned to Subject 3.

“If I could and my life wasn’t on the line, I’d bust you out of here,” Horace said. 

“I know ya would,” Subject 3 replied, laughing. “but life is cruel. At least ya brought me some sunlight. Maybe we can organize this another time if ya get assigned to me again.” 

“Maybe we can.” Said Horace, as he stepped out of the laboratory leaving Subject 3 a smile.

As he walked back to his room to deliver the sample to Cuthbert, he thought to himself how easy it was to do these experiments himself and have Cuthbert out of the room. Surely there was a more humane way to do things around here. After all, nothing was able to monitor the scientists while they worked in the lab. He could easily fake some test results and have fun with Subject 3 in the time they were supposed to be together. He could even tell Dimitri he didn’t need Cuthbert’s help anymore. The devious thoughts surrounded his head for once instead of equations. He laughed to himself at it all.

He finally met up with a worried Cuthbert, as he was standing near his room waiting for his return. 

“You're back!!” Cuthbert yelled a little too loud for Horace, and startled him a bit. 

“I see you got the sample! How did you do it?!” Cuthbert asked.

“It took me a bit, but I found another vial around the lab. Can you believe they lied to us saying there was only one vial?” Horace lied, howling over his lie. 

“What?! Really! That’s hilarious,” Cuthbert said. “I thought you’d have to do something crazy in order to get it… y’know?” 

“Yeah, me too.” Horace grinned. “Dimitri will be SO pleased.”

Horace laughed once more and went back into his room to go back to his work, although his mind hesitated at the thought of math when a new thought popped up that kept his mind busy.

While trying to do equations, he found he couldn’t focus. 

He just wanted that rabbit.

Over and over again.


End file.
